1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device used on social and amusement occasions for scattering a multitude of objects and, more particularly, to a device for scattering confetti with an accompanying popping sound, as well as to a method of making the device.
2.Description of the Related Art
Upon social occasions, such as weddings or birthdays, or for purely amusement purposes, such as at carnivals, it is known to scatter confetti into the air, over floors and tables, and over people, particularly the participants of the occasion being celebrated. Representative patents in this art include: U.S. Pat. No. 825,843 discloses a confetti cannon in which confetti and an explosive are mounted within a tube. Upon pulling a detonation string, the confetti is forcefully ejected. U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,326 discloses a confetti gun including a bag formed of two sheets of material sealed about their peripheries. Confetti is placed within the bag. A discharge tube or neck extends to the bag. By forcefully squeezing and expanding the bag, the confetti is ejected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,915 discloses a balloon envelope into which confetti and other items are contained. After inflation, the balloon envelope is punctured, thereby causing the contents thereof to be ejected.